


Yandere Komaeda

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: NSFW, Other, Yandere, yandere komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: the never-ending and ever-popular yandere komaeda saga that will probably even have more parts added in the future OwO





	Yandere Komaeda

Imagine stepping out of the gates of Hope’s Peak, your bag slung over your shoulder and your phone in hand, starting the walk back home once school’s over for the day. You’re so busy checking your notifications, that you don’t even notice that someone’s come up behind you–that is, until their lips are nearly brushing against the shell of your ear.

“Who are you texting?”

Komaeda’s voice gives you a start, and you nearly drop your cellphone as he steps over to stand in front of you. His normal, happy-go-lucky expression is replaced with a frown, and with his body blocking your way, he waits for your answer.

“O-Oh, Komaeda. I was just talking with Miho…she wanted to know if I’d come to her house…”

He raises an eyebrow, and at once you can feel his gaze roaming your body, even with your fellow students still milling about as they make their respective ways home.

“Uh huh. Miho, the reserve course student…she’s a nice girl. She likes you a lot.”

Komaeda leans in close, and you hug your phone to your chest as he whispers to you.

“…she doesn’t like you as much as I do, though…”

He raises a hand before you, gently taking hold of a strand of your hair, to rub it between his fingers. There’s a kind of muted, glazed look in his eyes, that you know far too well–and you know that whatever he’s thinking is anything but pure.

Komaeda has always been odd, but for the last few months since the semester started, he’s been straight up strange. Often you’ll catch him looking at you during your lectures, or sometimes he’s just happened to have an extra lunch with him, coincidentally when you’ve left yours at home. That, as well as him appearing to know where you are and when you’ll be there has gotten a bit unsettling–but he’s a casual friend of yours, so you’ve just assumed he’s trying to be a good friend.

The silence between the two of you is deafening, and you’re starting to consider lying and saying that you should be on your way home–but that’s before he has your arm in a death grip. Komaeda says nothing, just drags you off away from the gates and through a few alleyways, until he’s decided that the two of you are far enough from everyone else. Your bag falls to the ground, your back hits the wall–and he’s got his hands on either side of your head, looking straight into your soul.

“She doesn’t know you. None of them really know you…how you are when you’re not around other people…”

Komaeda moves closer, closer, until he’s only an inch away from you–until you can feel his breath on your skin, and his lips are nearly brushing against your own.

“How content you look, sitting all by yourself…how your shy body reacts to the slightest touch…”

The more he speaks, the more undone he seems to become–his breathing is heavy and his face is becoming more flushed, much like an animal in heat. He’s acting weird, and it’s making you wonder what exactly he’s thinking.

“Do you know how many times I had to hide away, today? Did you notice me sneaking off to the bathroom, just to touch myself while I thought only of you?”

It’s only when says that that you notice his hand has descended, and he’s fiddling with the zipper on his pants, which are tight and tented and brushing up against you. You don’t really understand exactly what goes on in Komaeda’s mind…but it seems like most of it has been occupied by you. And for some reason, you don’t feel the need to try to run away.

“N-Nagito…”

He sucks in a breath through his teeth, looking down on you with hazy, lustful eyes.

“S-Say that again…please, indulge me with that angelic voice…”

With your tone soft, you give him what he wants–and suddenly the ends of his hair are tickling your cheek, as he buries his face in the side of your neck. And by the muffled sounds he’s making with his hand, as well as the way he’s moaning into your shoulder, you can tell exactly what he’s up to.

“They can’t appreciate your hope…no, they don’t understand…only I understand your importance…”

His lips are pressed into your skin, occasionally making way for teeth as he imprints bruises and love bites into you. 

“None of them will ever truly appreciate your worth…you have to be protected, your hope needs to be kept safe..”

You really don’t know what he’s talking about–of course you know Komaeda, and you know about his odd fascination with the concept of hope…but it’s starting to look less like an admiration, and more of an unhealthy obsession. 

While you’re lost in your thoughts, the fact that he’s pressing against you goes unnoticed–but soon enough you glance down, and see that his pants have shifted…and he’s rubbing himself with no care if someone walks by, or takes a shortcut through the alley you’re hidden in. He pulls his head off your shoulder to stare you down once more–but this time, you swear there’s practically hearts in his eyes.

“Trash like me…all I’m good for is looking after you. I don’t need anything else–my whole life can only be you.”

His hand is moving faster as time goes on, and you take notice to the way he’s bucking into his palm, pleasure written all over his face. You can’t really believe that he’s getting himself off just by thinking about you…but the proof is right in front of you, and secretly, it’s kind of arousing to watch him do such a thing. His obsession is over the top, of course, but…he cares for you so much, and it feels nice to know that someone does. 

“…Am I in a dream? My beloved is watching me…I wish I could have your eyes on me forever…”

Komaeda’s voice is starting to break in places, his pace picking up as he revels in your gaze. There’s a thought running through your head…but if you do it, there’s no telling how much further your admirer will fall in love with you. But the curiousity is just killing you, wondering how he’ll react if you do something so lewd. 

“Nagito..”

With his name on your lips, he pauses for a moment to grin at you–but it soons turns to an expression of shock, when you sink down to your knees, so that your head is level with his attentive erection. You cup your hands, and look up at him innocently–and opening your mouth, you stick out your tongue.

“…Give me what you have to offer.”

You’re barely given a moment to steel yourself, before Komaeda shivers and lets out a moan, tugging himself one last time to blow his load all over your face. 

It’s almost impressive how much comes out–in seconds you’ve got it all over your nose, dripping off your chin, pooled in your hands, and most of it lands on your tongue. It’s hot and bitter, unlike anything you’ve tasted before–and completely spent, your classmate drops back on his behind, sitting up to see the mess he’s made of you. 

“I-I’m sorry…I’ve soiled your perfect s-skin with my disgusting seed…”

Even if he apologizes, he’s still got a pleased grin on his lips, especially as you close your mouth and swallow what he’s spurted on to your tongue. Choosing to sacrifice the sleeve of your uniform’s blazer, you quickly wipe the rest of it off and stand once more, collecting your bag and slipping your phone into your pocket. With Komaeda still sitting on the ground, fly wide open and flush to his cheeks, you dash off home to clean up properly, and try to push down how aroused you’ve gotten from what’s just happened.

“My…I can’t wait to see what other kinds of hope you will bless me with…my sweet, perfect, beautiful angel..”


End file.
